


(Re)componerte

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adicción, Consumo ilícito, Drogas, Esperanza, Final abierto, M/M, Relaciones codependientes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I will try to fix you. (AU, donde Gellert es un drogadicto y Albus no puede, no quiere cortar por las buenas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)componerte

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en "Fix you" de Coldplay, por el AU meme en mi LJ (kisachanlove)

Es frustrante porque le importa, y a veces quisiera que le importase menos. 

Gellert lo visita semana sí semana no y siempre sonríe vacío, vacío de emoción y cansado. A Albus lo destroza verlo así. Quisiera que no le importase; poder ver la piel ligeramente rojiza en su antebrazo, las ojeras y el cansancio, y no sentirse impotente, no sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo con fuerza, hasta que nada lo lastime, ni siquiera él mismo.

 

(Encuentra jeringas y una solución en su apartamento, cuando Gellert aún podía pagar la renta del lugar en Saltbury. Cuando le preguntó, un nudo en la garganta, Gellert se encogió de hombros y musitó algo sobre vivir la vida al extremo y sensaciones vívidas, sonriendo. y Albus perdió la cabeza, y discutieron. No vio a Gellert durante tres semanas, hasta que este apareció en su puerta, mirada desesperada y arrepentimiento exudando por los poros. "Entiendo si no quieres volver a verme", y Albus nunca se había sentido más roto en la vida.)

 

\- Tienes que parar, Gellert.

Albus terminó con él hace ya un mes- un últimatum, y Gellert respondiendo las palabras equivocadas, los ojos brillando, resignados- pero es como si nada hubiera cambiado. Se ven menos, claro, pero cada vez que Gellert va al apartamento, irremediablemente termina haciéndole un lugar en la cama. Nunca es sexual, pero Gellert inhala, la cabeza oculta en la curva del cuello de Albus, y ciñe sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y cuando Albus besa su cabello, cierra los ojos y suspira, porque esto es insano y lo sabe.

 

(Minerva se preocupa, dice que no puede ser sano que siga con él, que deje de abrirle la puerta y siga adelante, que nada bueno puede salir de esa relación. Minerva no es solo una adolescente y es su amiga y quiere lo mejor para él, pero no lo entiende. Y es que todos esos argumentos, todas esas razones, Albus lo ha pensado mil veces, pero eso no cambia lo que siente. ) 

 

\- No sé cómo, Al. 

\- Déjame ayudarte.

\- ... Deberías dejar de verme.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero muchas cosas, Al. Quiero la paz mundial, y quiero un porro, y te quiero a ti- hace una mueca, y su risa es seca y reverbera contra el cuello de Albus- Pero eso no significa que las pueda tener.

 

La luz de la calle se filtra por las cortinas, creando sombras en la habitación y sobre la cama. Albus siente los dedos de Gellert trazar figuras en su espalda, y su brazo se está adormeciendo por el peso de Gellert, pero no importa. Los cabellos rubios le hacen cosquillas en el rostro cuando Gellert levanta el rostro; sus ojos hablan de ternura y algo más que Albus no quiere nombrar, pero cuando lo besa, no puede evitar sentirlo. Se apartan, Gellert deja caer su frente sobre su hombro y Albus cierra los ojos, y su respiración se hace profunda con la carga del sueño. No lo llega a oír, y puede que Gellert no quiera que lo oiga aún.

\- Dame tiempo, Al; creo que puedo, pero espera un poco. 

-

 

Gellert vuelve siempre, a veces dos noches a la semana, a veces más. Llega roto y Albus no sabe qué hacer. Así que le da lo que tiene, le abre la puerta y lo consuela, besa sus labios y recompone pedazo a pedazo su voluntad. Y puede que duela, y que sea difícil, y que esté loco por querer que esto funcione, por regresar con Gellert y no dejarlo ir de nuevo; pero eso no cambia lo que siente. 

 

Es frustrante cuando te importa alguien a quien aparentemente no le importa su propia vida, pero a veces, a veces es cuestión de un poco fe.


End file.
